Why Did It All Go Wrong
by HighTides
Summary: This is actually the same as when did it all go wrong, but it is different in a way. So They may not seem like vampires, but you will find out sooner in the story so please be patient. R&R plz. ENJOY!


When did it all go wrong?

hello. This story is different than the first story. So I hope it is better than the last one. Oh and please tell me if it is too short or if i need to change anything, ok? Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of mockingbirds perched on a branch singing. I got up feeling empty. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. I wanted to got somewhere unfamiliar, but where? Then I decided to go to my friend's house. He has wanted to tell me something he found out about. So I had packed a notebook, pens, pencils, a book, and my wallet. I ran to the train station in hope that I didn't miss it. I didn't, I was also able to get my train ticket.

I walked into an empty cabin and shut the door quietly behind me. It has been three long hours and I had not arrived at my destination. Then I heard women screaming, children crying, and the heavy footsteps coming steadily toward my cabin. Suspense drew in, my blood was pumping rapidly, and my heartbeat was racing franticly. I rushed to my window and shoved it open. I grabbed my bag, when suddenly my cabin door was slammed open with a tremendous amount of force.

By some tall, slim men in black uniforms with a long, black trench coats with the rims of the jacket dyed blood, red. One of the officers pointed at me and spoke to another man in a completely different language and he nodded. The officer signaled the rest and they all came forward. I lunged for the window and jumped out not knowing what had lain at the bottom to break my fall. About half way a man grabbed my arm and he lost his balance and with me to my deathly fall. My hair whipped my face. We both were hurdling toward the coal, black abyss at an extremely fast speed. Then a shot sounded through out the calm air. A piercing pain pulsated through my arm, from my shoulder to my wrist. I clenched it tightly in pain.

I started to black out, the world's color and sound slowly fading from my hearing and sight by the second. Then I felt like I was being slammed against a brick wall. Liquid started to fill my lungs with every breathe I took to survive. I felt a strong grip around my stomach like a Boa constrictor.

Chapter 2

I woke up to a frantic bleeping noise; I opened my eyes oh so cautiously. Everything rushed at me so quickly. So many new sounds and people that my vision and hearing could not recognized. My pain had been numbed since my nerves weren't reacting to anything. I looked around and there he laid motionless not even a flinch. It looked like he was dead, unresponsive, a mere puppet waiting for its strings to be pulled by it controller who wielded his very movement and life.

But no, seconds later his eyes opened. His caught mine and locked. His eyes pieced me like a sharp knife. They were a very dark hazel hue. When he blinked I was able to get out of his spellbinding stare. I turned my head and locked it in place. I laid my head down on my pillow and stared endlessly at the ceiling, no, beyond the ceiling into space.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice. I looked at him. His eyes were now the palest of blue you could see. "Yes." I said in a monotone. There was a question tugging at my curiosity. Why did he save me? He could have let me be taken and who knows what they would do to me, but he didn't. I felt somewhat safe in his presence. Just then a nurse came in through the doors. "Hello I'm I am glad that you are awake, the other doctors thought you were going to be in a coma." in a very lovable tone, smiling at me.

She was carrying some black, shiny paper that resembled tar. They were placed on a gray window that hung on a wall, a light flashed on. Showing bone structure of a skull, leg, arm, and chest. "What you see here is Mrs. Leon bone's, her arm is broken in two places on the humorous, she has got a head concussion, her lungs still have some fluid in them, but we got most of it, she has a broken rip, and she has broken her leg in two places on the fibula, they should be healed in about two weeks." Mrs. Leon? Who's that? I contemplated for a few minutes. I looked around the room and there was no other girl in the dim lighted room.

Chapter 3

My last name is Leroy. Then the lights started to flicker on and off, Dr. Cosniac started to look worried. "I'll go see what's wrong." Dr. Cosniac said trying to sound tranquil. She left the room, it then all there was to hear was silence.

"Why did they call me _Mrs. Leon?" _I asked very confused with the fact that I was called by some other last name and not the one I have known from birth. He turned his head to me; I was caught in his spellbinding stare. His expression was hard to read because he wasn't like and open book, like I was. He looked away and stayed silent for amount of time.

Then his head whipped around, I was afraid that he might have killed himself, his eyes were staring at the door. Then I imagine I perceived what he could perceive with his ears, a roar. Louder than any loin that I have heard. I didn't know what was happening. I felt like I was being tugged between reality and fantasy. He got up and stood in front of the door with a large amount of pressure, like he was keeping something out…. maybe in, but what?

The sounds outside the door were getting louder and more frightening. I just wanted to be alone. The sound of the door banging made me jump. He didn't dislodge one bit. Then I heard a clicking noise. Much like a. . . Gun. Chills ran up my spin knowing that whoever is on the other chaotic end of the door is wielding a gun, a bullet killing weapon of the reaper himself, just waiting for his job to get better.

A loud ear piercing bang sound, I covered my ear and tried to convince my self with a lie, but no, I cannot deny the truth. The man hit the floor in a heap. All I could feel was sympathy for the man who saved me, in a way. The door was jammed open and came off the hinges. I looked over at the man that now lay on the floor; a puddle of crimson blood was all I need to see. I could feel tears well up in my blurred eyes, they trickled down my cheek.

Chapter 4

I felt the gentlest touch to my tearstained cheeks, I exposed my eyes. I saw him, the man that killed my rescuer, his face inches from my tear indignant face. He had a firm hold on my face. I was making great effort to strive, but it was no use he still detained my face. All I wanted was a clarification on what was going on in the cruel world I call home.

I felt more tears driving out. I was getting tired by the minute from my regretting. I felt hands stroking my face dry. I gazed up at him questioningly; he glanced at me and smiled as if he were happy or just wanted me to discontinue shedding tears. He glanced at my defeated leg. He placed his hands on my leg and it started to glimmer. The glimmer subsided; he to ok his hands and made an incision on the cast.

He took apart the cast and asked me "Can you move your leg?" I looked at my leg and stirred it. I was mesmerized that it was suddenly repaired of any flaws. He seized out his hand, I glanced at it then looked at him. I grasped his hand in mine; he escorted me to the window. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I surely anticipate that he was about to get me to jump out of a window with him.

Chapter 5

He gradually opened the window and had drawn me to the window without exertion. He clutched me and jumped out the window. I closed my eyes in dread of what might happen. I felt a bitter coil whipping my face; I glimpsed down and saw that we were beyond the limits of the town. My eyes expanded in astonishment. I twisted my head around and saw wings. Large, enormous wings flapping up and down. "Why did you kill him?" I whispered to him wondering if he had heard what I inquired to him. He gazed at me and looked in the direction of the horizon.

There was a very long uneasy stillness. His head lashed around. There was an earsplitting snarl the ripped trough the air. I glanced back and saw him the very man who I thought was dead was alive purportedly. Mesmerized with overwhelming contentment. Then there was categorically no grasp on myself. When I noticed for that moment that I was lessening I couldn't help, but let a screech come from my lips. I closed my eyes in anxiety. My ears could to some extent hear the throb of my heart. It felt like it was going to detonate in my very chest. Just then my left ankle and right hand gave a disturbing clamor.


End file.
